I'm A Believer
by Alex Glaven
Summary: Picard decided he didn't believe in love. But that was until...


Okay...about this fic. I wrote this as a Birthday present for Kadevi...WAY BACK IN AUGUST! She asked me to post it, but unfortunately, this fic has had problems. Ff.net wouldn't work, it'd get lost in massive e-mail inboxes, it's been deleted more times than I can count, and many other trials and tribulations have befallen this fic.  
  
But, at last, I can finally present this wondrous fic to you. I don't own Golden Sun or the song. Enjoy!  
  
I'm A Believer  
  
By: Akiko  
  
Of all of the many, many years that I've been alive, I haven't believed in love. Not a bit. The knight in shining armor riding up to some princess's throne on his white horse and sweeping her off her feet was the most unrealistic thing I have heard, and I've heard a lot. Maybe over the years I've become a cynic, or maybe I've just seen too much to think that something such as true love could exist.  
  
I had been considering taking a wife for the sake of having a wife from Lemuria when I was assigned the mission from King Hydros to leave my ancient homeland. For centuries our kind had been banned from the outside world, but I was finally getting the chance to see what really was out there.  
  
The outside seemed so new and fresh, but love was the furthest thing from my mind. I was on a mission after all. Well, it was supposed to be, but the thought of being unloved all of my life continued to plague me. And then I was thrown in prison, where I had plenty of time to dwell upon my fate. After being freed from that state, I discovered that my Black Orb, a necessity for steering my ship, had been stolen. So, after sulking at the Gondowan Cliffs for a while, I decided to get it back.  
  
*I thought love was only true in fairy tales Meant for someone else but not for me Love was out to get me That's the way it seemed Disappointment haunted all my dreams*  
  
I went to the village responsible for stealing my orb. It was there that I met the people who had visited me while I was in jail. In the faint light of the fire from whatever ritual was being performed, I really saw one of the girls for the first time.   
  
She was absolutely breathtaking. Her ginger colored hair tied in a loose ponytail and spilling over her shoulders. Her wide brown eyes were full of a mischievousness that none of the girl's in Lemuria had seemed to posses. Her tight bodice left little to be imagined, but I couldn't tear my eyes from her beautiful face.  
  
I...I was in love.  
  
*And then I saw her face Now I'm a believer Not a trace Of doubt in my mind I'm in love I'm a believer I couldn't leave her If I tried*  
  
Unfortunately, it turned out that Jenna was the younger sister of the group's leader, Felix. And he told me rather bluntly that if I ever tried anything with Jenna I would not be carrying on my line. She also seemed to be rather taken with two boys in the group chasing us. Apparently they were childhood friends, and she wanted to be something more with...one of them. I couldn't really tell which from the way she spoke about them.   
  
So, I was left without love once again. I started to slip back into my previous depressed state, when she noticed me.  
  
*I thought love was more or less a giving thing But the more I gave the less I got oh yeah What's the use of trying All you get is pain When I wanted sunshine I got rain*  
  
Sheba had a maturity about her that made her seem older. It shone in her cool green eyes and the lines of her face. Her short blonde hair fell gracefully around that beautiful face. I found myself quite taken with the Jupiter Adept, particularly seeing her receiving the power of Reveal.  
  
I tried to win her over, buying several small gifts for her. She seemed rather pleased, but that was about all.  
  
*And then I saw her face Now I'm a believer Not a trace Of doubt in my mind I'm in love I'm a believer I couldn't leave her If I tried*  
  
It was after that I discovered that Sheba, despite her maturity, was only fifteen years old, and seemed to have developed quite a crush on Felix, despite the Venus Adept's oddities and tendency to have an interesting repertoire of curse words.   
  
After Sheba, I gave up on love. And it wasn't just because they were the only two girls in our party. My heart had been broken twice already in the short time I had known them. I couldn't bear any more.  
  
*What's the use of trying? All you get is pain When I wanted sunshine I got rain*  
  
Unfortunately I spoke too soon. At the Jupiter Lighthouse we met up with the group that was chasing us. They agreed to help us, and at the top of the Lighthouse, with the wind whipping around us and the light from the Beacon shining like a small sun, I really saw her for the first time.  
  
She was utterly beautiful. She didn't have Jenna's fiery charm, or Sheba's maturity, but something about her reminded me of water, and home. She had blue hair, tied up in a ponytail like Jenna's, that brushed her cheeks and forehead where it fell free from the silver hair tie. Her robes folder over the graceful curves of her body, and her blue eyes spoke volumes of serenity and calm.  
  
I was most definitely in love. I was in love with Mia of Imil.  
  
*And then I saw her face Now I'm a believer Not a trace Of doubt in my mind I'm in love I'm a believer I couldn't leave her If I tried*  
  
Being in love with the girl, it was hard for me to ignore the long glances she cast at her own group's leader, Isaac. She seemed to giggle and blush an awful lot when he was around, and once he left she returned to normal. At first I just brushed it off, telling myself that she acted like that because Isaac was good looking. But I was old enough to know that I could keep on fooling myself.   
  
Mia of Imil was in love with Isaac.  
  
*And then I saw her face Now I'm a believer Not a trace Of doubt in my mind Now I'm a believer Now I'm a believer Then I saw her face Now I'm a believer Not a trace Of doubt in my mind*  
  
I glared at the stars, which were supposed to be "romantic." Mia loved Isaac, and I would never, ever find love. In fact, I didn't believe in love anymore. Love was just some silly old wife's tale. Two people saw each other, thought the other was cute, eventually got married and had a lot of kids to carry on their legacy.  
  
"Love is stupid," I muttered.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so," Mia sat next to me. I jumped, I hadn't known she was there.   
  
"Oh...Mia...hi..." I mumbled, moving over a little bit to give her room. She simply scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I felt my cheeks go bright red.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it," she whispered.  
  
I stared at her, at how the moon shone on her beautiful hair and reflected in her eyes. "Yeah...very beautiful..."  
  
She looked up at me, a small smile on her lips.  
  
"Um..um...I love you," I blurted out. Her smile widened and she leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on my lips.  
  
Oh, yeah. Love is great.  
  
*I'm a believer*  
  
********  
  
And that's all, folks! Funny how this turned out, I was writing 'Devi's fic, and I was listening to this song, and they kind of...melded together. And to think...I was going to write her something serious and tragic. ^_^  
  
Well, hope you liked it! You have read, now review! 


End file.
